1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for storing recyclable materials and more particularly relates to appliances for condensing, separating and storing recyclable materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recycling efforts to reduce, reuse, and recycle manufactured products have been a concern of both government agencies and individuals worldwide. In the past thirty years as landfills continue to fill with waste, government officials have taken an active role in passing legislation to protect the environment and to conserve our natural resources. Some legislation has included laws requiring individuals to reprocess recyclable materials.
The recycling process of identifying recyclable materials, preparing the materials for storage, and storing the recyclable materials for reprocessing, however, can be troublesome and even difficult to execute at times. Traditionally, households and businesses have collected and stored recyclable items in cardboard boxes or designated recycling containers until the items can be delivered to a recycling center or processing facility. Individual containers typically separate different types of recyclable materials. The items generally must be compacted or condensed, as the boxes tend to fill relatively quickly with just a few items. As the containers fill, the piled refuse often resembles messy clutter or mounds of garbage; an undesirable sight to see, especially in heavily frequented areas.
Also, overflowing items tend to intermingle, causing contamination of the recyclable materials. For example, if different types of plastic or glass are mixed, the materials are no longer suitable for reprocessing. Consequently, the contaminated items are shipped to the landfill, causing laborious recycling efforts to be wasted.
One particular type of recyclable item that seems omnipresent is plastic bags, such as plastic grocery bags. Plastic bags can function for many purposes and are often stored for reuse as well as for recycling. Yet storing plastic bags often presents many problems. First of all, the number of plastic bags stored generally fluctuates as bags are accumulated and reused at varying rates. As a result, finding a convenient location to store the bags may be difficult. A small container under the sink may overflow after a few visits to the grocery store. In contrast, a large container may be nearly empty after finding a suitable use for the bags.
Secondly, a large, voluminous collection of plastic bags may be required to substantiate recycling efforts. Plastic bags are commonly made from an ultra-thin thermoplastic. Accordingly, the plastic bags are generally light weight and easily produced. However, to accumulate a relatively significant amount of recyclable material, several large containers of plastic bags may be needed, especially since crumpled bags tend to expand and are not easily retained in a compact form. Storing large conspicuous containers of plastic bags is generally undesirable, especially in small households.
Thirdly, plastic bags may consist of varying types of recyclable materials and may need to be identified and separated for reprocessing, similar to other recyclable materials. Common types of recyclable materials used for plastic bags may include #2 HDPE and #4 LDPE. Thus, designating separate containers for storing the different types of plastic bags may further contribute to a large number of containers required for reprocessing recyclable materials. Other kinds of recyclable materials may impose similar problems.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that condenses, separates and stores recyclable materials in an inconspicuous place that prevents the recyclable materials from becoming contaminated. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would reduce the volume of the recyclable materials, separate the materials into distinct types, and store the materials in a convenient receptacle that eliminates mess and clutter. The apparatus, system, and method would simplify recycling efforts and maximize recycling benefits.